trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spire V checklist
Recommended: * 100 Qi (100e18) He or better * E3L9 fluffy or better * 105 bones or more * Back up your save often in case you mess up (which is very likely if you're like me). Can't be too cautious. * Clear your dailies cause this run takes about 3 days. * Get as much bonus as you reasonably can from challenges² and achievements. Preparation: # Get a 5/5 health Shield (health, breed speed, attack, crit chance, crit damage) and another 5/5 damage shield (void map drop chance, plaguebringer, attack, crit chance, crit damage). Leave these unupgraded for now. # Get a wood Staff (lumberjack efficiency, wood drop rate, explorer efficiency, fragment drop rate, last slot is whatever) and another metal Staff (miner efficiency, metal drop rate, explorer efficienty, fragment drop rate, fluffy xp). Leave these unupgraded for now. # Respec your masteries for battle. Ignore helium masteries. See below for a picture of the masteries I used. Don't forget to farm DE on your way up to z600 if it can make a difference for your masteries. # Configure your AutoStructure so that it doesn't buy nurseries. # Configure your AutoGold so it buys Battle upgrades. # Configure your Dimensional Generator so it only generates fuel (no Mi will be farmed in this run) # Get as many strength towers as you can in your STD (Spire Tower Defense), even if it means selling all other traps and towers. The run itself: # Do not use MagnetoShriek this run until you are on zone 600. # Use Perky's preset for z450+ for your perks, but set helium and fluffy value to 0. http://bit.ly/TrimpsPerky # Start a Lead² run (the main selling point for this is the bonus damage on zone 585). If available, you should take a neutral or a pushing daily instead (Legs For Days gives 50% bonus dmg in a daily). If you do take a daily, do all your maps on the last zone of each poison stretch, whether it's even or odd (see below) # Check that you have a respec available. # Buy Sharp Trimps, Quick Trimps and Golden Maps (from the Bone Trader) # Do the run in D. # Activate Poison Enlightenment. # Set GeneticistAssist to 1s breed timer. # Optional: Turn off AutoUpgrade to stop buying coords so you can get an extra amalgamator. You'll need to use the gator calculator at http://bit.ly/TrimpsFuel to determine when to do this. I didn't use it for my run and I don't deem it necessary. # Set Map at Zone to 495 and Map At Top Spire. # Clear Spires I through IV (if you don't, the run is ruined) # Set Map At Zone to 525, 539, 555, 569, 585 (odd zones cause of Lead²). For each of these stopping points, clear as many cells of the zone as possible without advancing to the next zone. Ideally you do your maps at cell 100. # At z525, do +maps for 535 equipment. # At z539, do +maps for 545 equipment. Do BW560 for 555 equipment. # At z555, do +maps for 565 equipment. Do BW575 for 575 equipment. # At z569, do BW590 for 585 equipment. # At z585, do +maps for 595 equipment. Do BW605 for 605 equipment. This will be the last equipment of the run. # Abandon Lead² if applicable. # Set Map At Zone to 600 (redundant if you chose to Map At Top Spire). Advance to z600. # Activate MagnetoShriek. # Build all the nurseries you can (takes a while). You should have used 0 nurseries before this point. # Disable AutoJobs and GeneticistAssist, set your breed timer to 60min and start breeding. # Recycle your staff and dump all the Nu into the wood staff. Equip it. # Run a 597 map ten times to get the +200% Map Bonus damage. # Farm wood (including Large Wood Cache). Set all your workers to Lumberjack. # When the breeding is done, kill your army and start breeding again. Switch to your metal staff. # Farm metal (including Large Metal Cache). Set all your workers to Miner. # At this point 2 hours have passed, so your Magmamancers are maxed. Make sure you bought all nurseries and equipment you can afford # Use Perky's spire respec option for your respec, but set health to 2 (leave attack at 1). Import into the game. http://bit.ly/TrimpsPerky # Recycle your shield and dump all the Nu into the health shield. Equip it. Remember, health is most important, since Spire V is poison, enemies will die eventually as long as they don't kill you first. # Recycle your staff and dump all the Nu into the health shield as well. Equip whichever staff, it doesn't matter since it is virtually inconsequential while fighting in the Spire. Look at your health (in H), as long as you have at least 1e210 (1 Nsx) you will have a comfortable run. # Disable AutoFight. # Go back into the world, and start the Spire in D. # If your hp becomes low, switch to X. Then again, if it becomes low, switch to H (This is called stance dancing) # Your first army should clear at least the first 7 rows. # Keep fighting in the world and clear the rest of the Spire. Don't forget to stance dance (start in D, then X, then H). There is no point farming at this point because you respecced out of Looting and the like. # Optional: if you're afraid you won't make it, to save your lives, you can go into BW620 and build up your poison stacks there. After a while, go back to the world, and you'll have almost all of them in the Spire. (make sure not to abandon a fighting army in the spire, it counts as a death) # When on Druopitee, if you didn't mess up, you should have enough lives left to do this whole cell in D. # Afterwards, go back through the Preparation section to undo everything, as to prepare you for your dailies and/or filler runs. Don't forget to recycle the heirlooms you used for this run, and switch back to regular heirlooms. My stats: * Trimp health: 1.5e212 (when in H) = 15 Nsx * Army deaths: 1 (First army cleared 99 cells, second army finished the job) * Amalgamators: 5 * Time: Just over 2 days * Fluffy: E3L9 (+57,400% damage) * Helium: 125 Qi * Dimensional Generator: 316/110/61/110 * Achievements: +5260% damage * Challenge²: +2247% damage (not counting Mesmer) * Strength Towers: +300% * V 4.11.0 Last update: V 4.11.0 Category:Guides